


Immaturity

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Shules Ficathon 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn would never grow up. Juliet figured that out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaturity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shules Ficathon 2008 on PsychFic. My prompt was hair.

She was trying to pay attention to Carlton's case briefing. Honestly she was. But it was rather hard to do when the person behind her had developed some strange sort of obsession with pulling her ponytail.

It had first started only a few minutes into the meeting. Carlton was explaining the diagram of the crime scene, and Shawn, who had been called in as a consult, apparently tried to relieve his boredom by gently pulling her hair. Juliet had noticed, of course, but didn't pay it much mind. After all, it wasn't much of a bother.

About ten minutes later, Shawn started again. This time it was a firmer tug that reoccurred at equidistant intervals. After about thirty seconds (and sixty ponytail pulls), she nonchalantly raised her arms up in a stretching motion. Carlton, who could clearly see her from his position as the speaker, looked at her quizzically. However, when she quickly reached back and smacked the psychic's hand, earning a pained yelp from the man, her partner grinned and refocused his attention on his briefing.

"Serves you right, Shawn," she heard Gus tell his friend. Juliet gave an accomplished smile and everything was fine for a few more moments.

Just as she was beginning to think that Shawn may have learned his lesson, she felt his hands playing with her hair once more. There was no pulling, only gentle caresses. His fingers reached farther up, casually brushing against her neck. She shivered a little and reached back, this time to pull her ponytail from his hands.

Not long after, she again felt his hands in her hair. However, before she could do anything, he gave it a sharp yank that brought her head back with it. The shock made the rest of her body slip forward in her seat and she was able to see Shawn's mischievous grin hover only a few inches away from her face.

"Spencer!"

"Shawn!"

The briefing took a quick intermission while Gus wrestled his friend's hands away from the ponytail. Carlton handcuffed Shawn's hands behind his back for good measure before going back to giving out information.

The last few minutes of the meeting went smoothly, with the exception of Juliet's aching scalp and the sensation of Shawn watching her every movement. After he had finished talking, the head detective led the crowd of officers out of the room, conveniently "forgetting" to reclaim his handcuffs.

The blonde waited for the majority of people to disperse before she turned around in her seat. "What did my hair ever do to you, Shawn?"

The psychic replied. "Come on, Jules. You should know by now that I never grew up." With that, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips before standing up and racing after Carlton in hopes of getting the key.


End file.
